Campaigning
Open World Campaigning Campaigning in PoD is simple! As PoD is Interactive, there is a fun everyday play aspect about it. You guys have text rps called "Open World RP." This is where you can communicate in your dynasty and to the people around you. You can not communicate with people in other dynasties without going to that country. You also can no'''t RP in more than one channel (That's MetaGaming!!). You'll be able to purchase items from stores, work at your location you chose, enjoy the dynasty's luxury and spar other people in a 1v1. You can only train in your own Dynasty. Traveling Dynasties To travel countries you will need to buy a type of transport. ''Public Transportation'' - Small payments to ride. Land - Bus, Car, Train (25s) For travel between countries/towns on the same continat. Couple Minutes/hours Sky - Plane, Hovercraft (1g) For fastest travel across the sea or faster travel on land. Couple hours Sea - Boat, Speedboat, Carboat (50s) For travel on the sea. 1 day ''Personal Transportation'' - One time only large payment for a personal locomotive, you can customize. You will then need to type ''a!transport'' and wherever you would like to move to and you'll be given a passport stamp with the name of the location as a role to access the discord channels for that country. It may take some time till you're placed in that country, you can use your spare time to AFK train or take a break. AFK Training (Beta) AFK training can only be done in OWRP. You can train up to 100 points a day. Typing !roll 1d6 in #afktraining channel will pop up a dice roll. Place reactions to the point rolls to keep track of your score per day. You gain AFK points towards a value to level up your character through Character Stats in Development. Every 600 points you gain a 1d6 roll to add to your modifier in Character stats. AFK points help you level in Character because Character Quest are rare. What to RP about in OWRP OwRP is casual RP. You can use this time to shop, meet people, gain information, figure out your character's next step. You can really use this time to develop plans. Questing in OWRP Character Quest These are personal quest for you to do through OWRP after the completion of these quest you will gain specific experience points to level your character. You are DM'd the quest. Since your Character stats and Class level are different it separates the quest you receive. Character Quest mainly go towards character development. After finishing a Character Quest you gain a 1d6 roll of points to add to your Character Stats sheet. Some character things will involve going somewhere or doing something specific that involves your character. These do not involve a GM so a GM doesn't have to be present however, anyone can interfere with you completing your goal. You will have to deal with people stopping you or getting in your way. Some quest may be easy. Some may ruin your character. If you have to duel you have to duel. '''A GM must be present for a Duel all Duels are table top. Class Quest These are personal quest for you to do through OWRP after the completion of these quest you will gain specific experience points to level your character. Since your Character stats and Class level are different it separates the quest you receive. Class Quest mainly go towards a specific fight. After finishing a Class Quest you gain a 1d6 roll of points to add to your Arena Stats sheet. Class quest most likely will mean you have to kill someone or save someone. Because of this a GM must be present for dice roles or NPC actions. In these duels you use your Character RPC and someone else's Character RPC to battle it out. These are the special actions from your class. Party Quest Party Quest. Involves a GM to monitor actions and NPCs. This is the traditional style. the GM has access to all the text based conversations and can infuse them into 4-6 hour sessions to create a setting. Normally the Closed world RP involves one Dynasty and it's main characters whom will RP with the GM and his characters. All the Characters of that dynasty will work together for one common outcome. Sometimes there will be a time where all dynasties are part of that setting. The GM will distribute points progressively towards everyone sometimes based on 1d6 rolls. This different from the average quest cause it requires the GM to be present for dice rolls and NPCs. Center Battle Arena Is an event placed every month. All players gather together in a PVP Moba setting and advance towards a center battle arena for the fight of victory. It is a Voice based Table top Campaign so it's important to be all together for it. There is a center battle Arena known as the "Sanctuary Island." Where Soilders ( minions) are distributed and players go to destroy the armies. To gain the minions, the Dynasties must have the population and money to buy them. Minions help the players destroy the enemy bases on Sanctuary Island. The Players (AKA Protectors) Are RPC's developed in the game by actual people who gain abilities to destroy The other Protectors sent by other countries. The main objective is to destroy the enemy's base. How to play CBA CBA items only matter in CBA. In the regular Campaign your items stay in Campaign. 1 lane per team. Each team must buy items and minions to get stronger. Killing minions gives gold. Gold gives you the chance to level to unlock better items. You need to purchase your level. Gold also allows you to buy more items. You also gain gold from killing players. There is no respawn time. The Goal is to destroy the gate leading to the opponents lane first. After destroying the gate, a turret may try to stop you from passing through to the enemies base. You can upgrade your turrets with gold by the team After the turret is destroyed you have to destroy the enemies base. The base can be upgraded. You have to return to base to buy items and upgrades